Denial!
by Sindel
Summary: Oneshot Cassandra is rather upset with a particular OC character...for EternalSaber! Happy Birthday!


Ah, a Soul Calibur oneshot for my friend EternalSaber. I figured this would be a great present for him!

Disclaimer: All official characters belong to Namco. Saber/Silvia belongs to EternalSaber. Lya belongs to me.

XXX

"That's it! I had enough! Can't you people ever stop chattering about bullshit nonsense?" Cassandra practically screamed, ripping her hair out, "Can't you all just ever leave me alone!"

Lya grinned, poking her boyfriend in the ribs. "See? I _told_ you she liked him. She's been that way ever since she was 14!"

"I HAVE NOT BEEN THAT WAY EVER SINCE ANYTHING!" The Alexandra screeched at the top of her lungs, "I'm not jealous, I'm not jilted, I'm not hurt, I'm not depressed, I'm not expecting, I'M NOTHING!"

"Really? Then why are you sulking around? Ever since Silvia got here, you've been avoiding them like locusts…" Lya pointed out, taking amusement from her best friend's denial and rage.

"I've been avoiding her because I've been busy with matters on hand about stuff you don't even know about!" Cassandra protested, her face getting red from the boiled up rage.

Clicking her tongue, Lya pretended to look sincere as Cassandra fumed. "You know that I would know if you had a boyfriend…"

"It's not love, it's just a friendship!" The Grecian hotly said before gasping, covering her mouth with her blue eyes bugging out like crazy.

Lya grinned triumphantly.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Was heard echoed all throughout the land.

XXX

Sophitia smiled warmly as she set down some bread for the two. "Unless you two plan to elope anytime soon, I think you could stay here for a while."

Saber and Silvia started to laugh uncontrollably, making Sophitia extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

However, it broken by a slamming door that nearly cracked off its hinges and an atmosphere of dark rage and anger.

"Cassandra's home." She muttered, "What is it this time?"

Sure enough, the younger sister stomped through the room, angry and frustrated, her eyes burning holes in the wall. Taking one look at Saber and Silvia, somehow she got even angrier, silently stomping off to her room.

"If Lya comes around, tell her to go to hell!" She finally shouted, slamming the door to her room.

XXX

"I am not ever speaking with Lya again! She is no longer my best friend and she can buy her own damn bread from now on!" Cassandra angrily vowed, pacing around her room, "I am never ever going to be her friend again!"

Sophitia, sitting on her younger sister's bed, rolled her eyes and sighed. "You've said that the last 650 times before you and Lya made up."

"Well, I'm really going to do it now!" She snapped and crossed her arms, "I mean it! I'm going to throw away the ribbons she gave me…"

"No you're not. You're going to dig them out of the trash like always and you're going to frantically try to clean it." The older stated and Cassandra threw her a glare, "Give it up Cassandra, you're going to apologize sooner or later."

Grumbling, she slumped down the wall, obviously upset and angry. "I still want to kill her."

XXX

"Yeah, Cassandra isn't coming out right now. She's kinda upset and said that you should go to hell." Saber explained to Lya, making her frown.

"She changed religions on me?" She inquired, obviously not upset that her best friend damned her.

"Apparently." Saber agreed, "She's in her room."

"Oh okay. Just tell her when she comes out that she forgot her gloves at my home so she needs to pick them up. Thanks." Lya turned around and left, leaving Saber to close the door.

Silvia, sitting in the chair across from him, looked up. "Who was that?"

"Lya. Wanted to tell Cassandra she left something." He answered, making Silvia sit up so he could sit down, seating herself comfortably in his lap. "Isn't she mad at Lya?" She questioned.

"It happens all the time. Their relationship is rather turbulent and Cassandra always gets mad at her. She's hyper-sensitive and gets mad at every little…"  
"I DO NOT!"

Suddenly, Saber found himself face flat on the floor, his nose nearly smashing against his face. Silvia, confused, was kneeling next to him and helped him up.

Cassandra, red-faced to the point of exploding, huffed.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs! You know how much of a jerk you are! It's insensitive and rude! I could throw you out right now and…!"

"Cassandra, be quiet and apologize. Michelus did nothing wrong and you should be ashamed." Sophitia entered, saving him from a most likely period of torment and agonizing pain.

"I'm not apologizing to HIM!" The younger balled up her fists, "He can take a little shove to the floor since he's so high and mighty about gossiping…"

"I think your nose is bleeding." Silvia interrupted, touching it tenderly, "In fact, it looks really bruised…"

"Hey, now that you mention it, it looks broken from here…" Sophitia mused, "I think it's pointing in two different directions…"

Saber realized right after the gushing of blood.

"Crap…" He muttered, holding it, "I think I need a towel or something…"

"I hope you suffocate to death!" Cassandra called over her shoulder, watching the two women lead him to the well behind the house.

XXX

"Actually, it looks unique. It's pointing to the left and right at the same time." Rothion mentioned, taking a bite out of his supper, "I have to say, Cassandra must have done a number on you."

Saber weakly nodded, swallowing his food. A large white bandage tightly strapped itself to his nose, almost like a cast or something, stopping the bleeding and helping along with the bruises. It made it a little difficult to breath and swallow but otherwise, it didn't do much except make him look ridiculous.

They were all gathered around dinner (except Cassandra of course because she was hiding in her room), which Sophitia cooked herself, smelling delicious (however, Saber assumed this and did not know himself because he was unable to smell), tasting wonderful as always.

"She's not happy." Saber muttered, "I wonder why?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Cassandra's emotions are haywire, they stir up at anytime for the most absurd reasons." Rothion assured him, "You're lucky, last time, she conked me in the head with a hammer…"

"ROTHION! My sister's emotions are not trigger-happy, she's just sensitive!" Sophitia defended, "And I don't blame her that much…"  
"There's a fine line between sensitive and psychotic." Her husband stated, swallowing, "I mean, come on…Cassandra gets upset daily now…just yesterday she was angry because I told her that she looked like she overslept…"

"You don't point that out to anyone! My sister is acting normal for her age…"

"No, she's acting normal for a temper-tantrum 5 year old…she goes ballistic at the drop of a sword…" Rothion then outstretched his hand to Saber, "Here, hand me one of your swords…"

Saber, puzzled and unwilling, hand him one.

"Watch this." Rothion told them and dropped the sword, clanking it on the ground.

"ARGH!" Cassandra screamed, shaking the walls.

Rothion raised an eyebrow to his wife, almost like a 'I told you so'.

XXX

Cassandra heard the last person to bed and threw the covers away. If there was one thing that clouded anger was the all-powerful hunger. Since she skipped dinner, Cassandra decided that she could smuggle a loaf of bread and eat it when no one was looking…

Opening her window, she slipped out and dropped…

Right into Saber's arms.

"HOLY HEPHAESTUS!" Cassandra cried out, jumping of his arms. "Don't you know not to sneak around girl's windows at night!"

Sighing, Saber dropped his arms, "Don't you know not to slip out of windows at night?"

"Don't you know it's not nice to argue with a girl?"

"Don't you know it's not polite to talk to guests that way?"

"Don't you know that it's mean to insult me?"

"Don't you know it's mean to break people's noses?"

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?"

"Don't you know it's bad luck to hit guests or sulk when they're around?"

Cassandra growled, he got her there.

"Hmph." She said, keeping her eyes to the ground, "I'm not apologizing."

Saber rolled his eyes, grabbing her by the arm. "Come on. You'll freeze to death out here." Cassandra remained stubborn, resisting his persistence.

"Don't tell me what will happen to me, you aren't the boss of me!" Cassandra shot back, "You're…just…Sophie's friend!"

"And yours if you would stop being such a little stubborn woman." He replied quickly, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I feel like it, that's why." She muttered, being dragged inside her home, "Can I at least have some bread before you drag me back to my room, kicking and screaming?"

Saber hesitated and let her go, "Alright."

"HA!" Cassandra laughed, bolting for the forge. "Why you…!" Saber chased after her.

Jumping over a box, Cassandra grabbed her sword and shield that was lying on the table, racing out the door with lighting speed. Saber quickly followed, chasing her into the grove of trees that surrounded the area.

Coughing, Cassandra tasted the bitter cold air, shoving down her throat and freezing her insides. She and Saber were both running at top speed yet she was going down much faster than he was.

Ducking behind a tree, Cassandra was out of breath but peered out of the tree, seeing that Saber was barely wheezing, looking around for her.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" She hissed, slumping a little in annoyance, tiredly. Dashing to her right, Cassandra began to run in another direction, avoiding the trees. 'He can't catch me if I faster…'

At that moment, Saber stepped out, making her crash into him, falling backwards. Crossing his arms, he frowned as she tumbled to the earth.  
"Had enough?" Saber inquired, making her glare. "Not a chance." She retorted and leaped to her feet.

"Oh…come…on!" The warrior groaned, "You make me chase you and now I have to fight you?"

"Yes." Cassandra answered and leaped at him, making him sigh. Outstretching his arms, Saber easily caught her, twisting her sword out of her hand.

"Yo-you're cheating!" She accused.

"No…cheating would be me twisting your arm behind your back and demanding you say 'Uncle'." Saber corrected her, "But what is cheating anyway? Just something to the losers or…?"

"Oh be quiet…" Cassandra grumbled.

"You know, you've been mean to me ever since I got here and you've hurt me. My nose still aches…" He noted, letting her go.

"Tough." Cassandra snapped, "It's not my problem, you shouldn't be so mean."

"I wasn't being mean. Now quit acting like a little kid and get back home." Saber said rather stern-like, making her laugh.

"Oh, like YOU'RE going to make me?"

XXX

"Ow…ow…ow!" Cassandra cried out, being pulled by her ear, dragged by like a ragged doll, "Stop it…ow…!"  
Saber ignored her pleas, pulling faster. "Cassie, I am tired and ready to go to bed. I think if you were a little more cooperative…"

However, she wasn't listening, too busy with the pain.

"Why are you so stubborn now? And so mean?" He inquired again, making Cassandra irritated.

"You know what! Lya was completely wrong! You are a freaking jerk and I can never ever like you!" Cassandra stated before slapping her hand over her mouth.

He stopped, letting go of her ear, staring at her. "Is this what your attitude is about? You like me?"

"NO!" Cassandra deined, flushing pink from embarrassment, "Lya said that! Not me!"

"So…Lya said that? Is that why you're mad?"

She was ready to scream. "Yes! Lya said I had a crush on you that I was sulking because I was jealous _which I'm not_ and…and…"

"So…you're mad…over nothing….?"

Cassandra paused. "I…guess…"  
Saber tapped his foot. "Are you kidding me! I get a broken nose over nothing! What kind of sick…?"

"Didn't Rothion tell you? I have haywire emotions." She cracked a smile, the first time in a long time. Saber sighed with irritation.

"So are you going back to your house and staying?" He asked wearily, making her laugh, another something she hasn't done in a long time.

"You know, I was sneaking out to get bread." Cassandra told him, making him shrug. "Some girl sneaks out of her bedroom window, I got curious." Saber said and they reached to door.

"You know…I did have a crush on you when I was 14. When you liked Sophitia. But it quickly went away. I guess I wanted what Sophitia had." Cassandra admitted, "Lya doesn't keep her timeline straight."

"I know." Saber calmly, simply said, opening the door, "I know."

"You just know everything don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Saber answered, letting her in.

XXX

Happy Birthday Saber! Hope you have a nice one. And I took liberties on what Saber acted like from the RPG and from your artwork. I looked at them and thought "Cassie seems a little cozy with Saber…" Ah, but I'm a devout Link/Cassandra fan…

Happy Birthday again Sab from Sindel!


End file.
